VenturianTale Wiki Home
90dee452c7908561972912a03a9524d2wwwww.jpg|Welcome!|linktext=This wiki has everything you would want to know about VenturianTale! VT19.jpg|VenturianTale YouTube Channel|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/VenturianTale/featured|linktext=Click here to go to VenturianTale's YouTube Channel! a_chibi_tale__lost__by_javott-d6zepjh.jpg|Website Navigation|link=VT Website Net|linktext=Click here to check out other Websites and Wikis of VenturianTale How do you like the wiki? I love it! I go on it everyday! It is a really good wiki I do like it, but I wouldn't say it's perfect Meh, It needs work I don't like it I hate it KILL IT WITH FIRE!!!!!!! For other Polls and info about Polls, Click here! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki, the ultimate VenturianTale fanbase. Here, you can check which videos your favorite people were in, look at a detailed bios and descriptions of your favorite roleplay characters, vote for your favorite mods, get inside info on VenturianTale news and videos, read epic and chilling fan-fictions, view hilarious images of Jordan and his siblings, watch videos that we all love to quote, and even clear up confusion on the whole channel by reading mind-blowing theories! With over 730 pages, each explaining what we all love about the crew ''and more, what can YOU discover on this extraordinary wiki? VenturianTale Wiki Official Twitter! VenturianTale Wiki has it's own Twitter account now! If you have a Twitter account, check it out! Click here. RULES (must read) *'1#'''- No bulling people because of their race, sexuality, religion (or lack of religion) or disabilities; your opinion, political stance or religious views are not an excuse to violate this rule. *'2#'- Do not push your beliefs and/or religion onto other people, which includes converting or discriminating against religions or Atheist world views. They all have the right to think as they please. *'3#'- Respect other people's view unless this conflicts with the previous two rules, in which case report it. *'4#'- Do not start arguments in the comments and try to refrain from using profanity. Refrain from using words that can be sensitive to certain groups. *'5#'- Try make a "Sources" section in your page with links to official things, showing what you have typed is fact. In your articles, cite your facts in brackets ([]) *'6#'- Do not post pictures, videos, or articles that have nothing to do with the wiki's content. *'7#'- Put the title of the page at the beginning in bold (Example: Papa Acachalla). *'8#'- If any content is fanmade, put Fan: before it. (More info on Fan Pages.) *'9#'- Do not edit fanmade materials unless given permission by the author. *'10#'- Do not upload personal information about yourself or any of the VenturianTale crew. *'11#'- Do not vandalize pages. Doing so will result in a ban of length depending on the admin. *'12#'- Report all vandalism. Do so by contacting an admin.. The Cast Main Cast *Jordan Frye - the leader; 23 years old *Cierra Frye - The animal lover; 19 years old *Bethany Frye - The artist; 18 years old *Isaac Frye - The troll; 16 years old Guests * FallenHyde - The Friend; 15 years old Admins on the Wiki *Clonetrooperfan2207 - the current owner of the wiki *Twiky2 - creator of the wiki *H'jar the Assassin - admin on the wiki, chat moderator *Justjackbros - admin on the wiki *Masterire- admin on the Wiki *Sierra A719 - admin on the wiki *ClaraDerps - admin on the wiki *Bethela P- admin on the wiki *Vamonkey - admin on the wiki *Theglem4 - admin on the wiki Other VenturianTale Wikis *A Skyrim Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Skyrim Tale series. Created by H'jar the Assassin. *Fellow Adventurer's Wiki - Wiki for Fanmail, Fan Art, and VenturianMail. This is a work in progress, please click the link and help the wiki grow!. Created by H'jar the Assassin. *A Minecraft Tale Wiki- Wiki for A Minecraft Tale and Another Minecraft Tale series. This is a work in progress.Created by H'jar the Assassin. Fan Fictions Most of these belong to Justjackbros. Some are pretty good FanFictions *Casket: Jimmy Casket's Origin - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Justjackbros *Ghost: Casket Sequel - Sequel of "Casket", by Justjackbros *New Email (Jimmy Casket) - A Short CreepyPasta Fan-Fic by Justjackbros *Jimmy Casket vs. Jeff the Killer- A one-on-one murderer duel by Justjackbros *The Game of Casket - An amazing story about love and bloodshed by Justjackbros *The Rise of A Queen (Vahl's Beggining)- The Story of Vahl's shipwreck by Justjackbros *The Case of the Clogged Toliet (Based of real events) by Justjackbros *Acachallas' Days in WW2 - The time Papa Acachalla serves in the military in WW2, by ??? *The Murder at the Library (Based off real events) - The Story given by Flutterbat on the Flutterbat Episode, by Justjackbros *The Falling Heroes - A Skyrim Tale fanfiction about Vahl's Falling Army, by Clonetrooperfan2207 *Secrets Jimmy Casket Origin - The Origin of Jimmy Casket, by H'jar the Assassin *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Tyler Lovenjak *A tale of Dov A Skyrim Tale fanfiction depicting the return of a great friend and a foul enemy, by destroyah *Cierra's Nyan Cat Theory - Read the title to know what it is, by an anonymous user *Acachalla Theorys/Possible Storylines - The stories behind the Acachalla Family, by Justjackbros and others *Family - A story about Billy and Sally Acachalla, by Vamonkey *The Shadow of The Acachallas - by Unknown *The Lost Brother - The Story of Vahl's Elder Twin Brother Gaelan, by MCab719 *The Dragonborn's Beginnings - The Story of Vahl's entrance to Skyrim, sort of a sequel to The Lost Brother, by H'jar the Assassin *Rise and Fall of the First - Three stories depicting Miraak's Rise and Fall from power. by MCab719 *A Tale Of Lydia - A story regarding the past life of Lydia. *The VenturianTale National Character Tournament - A booster for the VenturianTale Character Tournament by Justjackbros Acachalla Family Roleplay There are lots of characters on the Acachalla Family Roleplay! Who's YOUR favorite? See them all here. Papa Acachalla- The most recurring role in the family, played by Venturian. First appeared in the SBikes video. Adopted father of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Gertrude is his wife. He accepts his role as Sally and Billy's father, although often saying that he is not their father, and he found them in a 7-11, to show his anger. Weapon of choice is a Double-Barrel Shotgun Gertrude- Played by BethanyFrye. Mother of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Papa A''' 'cachalla's wife. She accepts her role as Sally and Billy's mother. Weapon of choice is a crowbar. Sally Acachalla- Played by ImmortalKyodai. First appeared in the Amsterville video. "daughter" of Gertrude and Papa Acachalla, and "sister" of Billy Acachalla. The lover of waffles and is not exactly intelligent with the mind of a 2-year old. Thought by Papa Acachalla to have brain damage. Probably the dumbest of the group. Weapon of choice is waffle gun. Billy Acachalla- Played by HomelessGoomba. Real name is Billy Smigglebug. Son of Papa Acachalla. Left at a 7-11 by his father John Smigglebug. Found at 7-11 by Papa Acachalla. Not exactly the smartest of the group, as his ideas often get them in trouble. However, he is much smarter than Sally. Weapon of choice is a pistol. Spencer- Played by Venturian. He is a nerd with a lisp who is known for calling other people "absolute nerds." His unknown father left him at the 7-11 when he went in to buy ointment and a Medicake. His first appearance was in the Gmod Video Game Consoles Mod. Maddie friend - Played by BethanyFrye. First appeared in the Popcorn Mod. She often claims herself as "Billy's biggest fan" and always wants him to sign her shirt in almost every video they're together. She wears a green jumper suit and loves popcorn. Other Characters Johnny Ghost- played by Venturian. Johnny Ghost Paranormal Investigator is, well, a Paranormal Investigator from Wales. He knows whatever a Paranormal Investigator needs to know and has two personalities; this one and... Jimmy Casket -Played by Venturian. He has a "secret" which he is always ready to share, usually ending in someone dying. His main weapon is a knife, and whenever he uses it, he shouts his catchphrase, ''Stab Stab Stab. Sally Betty Jessica- Played by Venturian. Sally Betty Jessica is Sally's real mother, who abandoned her at 7-11. She first appeared in the haunted prison map. She is a drinker, smoker, and talks like a man. Officer Maloney- Played by Venturian. A terrible police officer who uses a squirt gun as a weapon because he cannot be trusted with a real gun. He is actually a bird. The Bird - Played by ImmortalKyodai. The bird is iconic to VenturianTale, and is known to give the funniest moments. It has been referenced in many videos, as well as it's song. Gregory.Gregory- Played by Venturian. A mysterious man who is somehow related to the Acachalla family. When he was a boy, he had no friends so he was forced to make a cardboard one. He was then arrested and failed to save humanity. He is the father of Maloney and also an alien bird. Maxwell Acachalla- Maxwell is Papa Acachalla's cousin. He was killed when the Acachalla family was attempting to rob a bank and now haunts Acachalla's House. He mainly possesses toilets and says, Ghosty toilet! Jose Jose Jose Jose- President of Mexico. Papa turns into him on Midnights and Mondays. He is Mexican and extremely gorgeous. Princeton Quagmire- The sheriff of the Old West. He's good at solving murder mysteries, and says he's the fastest shooter in the west. Stardust Sprinkleshine- A unicorn Papa Acachalla turns into whenever he touches the floating gun of the Aztecs. At first he is kind and caring but he has a much much darker side. Barney- An old man in love with bombs. Toilet Toucher- A man that has a condition that allows himself to teleport to any toilet in the world at random whenever he comes into contact with a toilet. He uses his powers to escape prison by sitting down on a toilet and teleporting. He is Jimmy Casket's enemy. Chef Chakalata Soup- He owns a resturant in the island of nowhere. He employed Sally Betty Jessica and only sells radioactive mayonnaise and watermelons. Poopoo-A girl who is the granddaughter of Chef Chakalata Soup. Amii- A French ghost who is seen with Johnny Ghost a lot. She has a huge crush on Johnny Ghost. Chump- A Famous Banjo Player and a ripoff of Banjo Kazooie. YakFace- A Ugly Person With A Ugly, Yak-looking Face A Skyrim Tale Skyrim is one of the best let's play on Venturian's channel that ended on May 9, 2014. Venturian is the voice inside the young and beautiful dark-elf Vahl's head. As he and Vahl travel throughout Skyrim, Vahl has also slain Alduin, Harkon the Vampire lord, and Miraak the First Dragonborn. Vahl - Race: Dark Elf: She was first seen in Skyrim after a shipwreck near the College of Winterhold. She was determined the 2nd dragonborn known in Tamriel. She has slain Alduin and has slain the Vampire Overlord, and the First Dragonborn, Miraak who now helps her along the journey. She has also discovered WereBears which are half bear and half man. Vahl is a soldier in the Stormcloak Rebellion fighting along with her twin brother. Vahl has been to Elsweyr with one of her followers, Tauriel. Rumor has it that Vahl has a voice in her head named Venturian who guides her along the way. Vahl is the Harbinger of the Companions, and is married to Farkas, another member in the Companions, she also has a hate for all rabbit killers. Perferred weapon - Sword. Miraak - Race: Nord: Miraak is the First Dragonborn as well as a Dragon Priest who helped Vahl defeat Alduin. Miraak once ruled Solstheim in the name of the Dragon Cult millenia ago, but now serves as the second-in-command of the group. As Dragonborn, he uses a multitude of shouts like Dragon Aspect, Fire Breath and Unrelenting Force, however to a higher degree than Vahl. But that is because he's had centuries of experience. Perferred weapon - Anduril. Lydia - Race: Nord: The first follower of Vahl's group. She is known as the Jungle Queen since she wore a saber-cat pelt for a while. She is basically the leader of the house when Vahl goes out for adventuring. She recently died when she was afflicted and killed by Miraak. Jenn - Race: Dark Elf; Real name: Jennessa: Jenn was hired by Vahl for mercenary work. She is also a fan of history so she gives the group a lesson every one in a while. Jenn is a master at melee combat. She decided to retire from adventuring. Anna - Race: Nord Vampire; Real name Seranna: Anna's father, Harkon, was a Vampire Overlord until he was slain by Vahl. Anna is currently one of Vahl's fellow adventurers. Farkas - Race: Nord; Vahl's husband and Circle member of the Companions. Tauriel - Race: Elf: A traveler from the distant lands of Middle-Earth, Tauriel taught Vahl how to be better archmen. Not much is known about Tauriel because she is the newest member of the group. She and Vahl went to Elswyr as a test for Tauriel. Perferred weapon - Bow. Poe- Race: Nord: Real name: Poet: Poe is the youngest in the group at the age 18 but is one of the smartest of the group. Poe is the inventor of the group, she has made the dwarven gun, and a dwarven centurian for the group. Perferred weapon - Battle-Axe. Lil'Vent- Race: Rabbit;: Lil' Vent was the 2nd follower in the group and was very good at lock-picking. He even taught Vahl a few tricks. He was helping Vahl clear out a tomb when he went missing, probably dead. Elsa- Race: Nord; The queen of Arendelle, who can control ice and snow. She first joined Vahl when Vahl found her ice castle and is now helping her in Falskaar. A Fallout Tale A Fallout Tale is Jordan's latest let's play, beginning on May 13, 2014, with Jordan inside of someone's head yet again. This time, he follows the journey of a girl named Cywren, who lived in Vault 101, one of the underground cities to protect the population of Earth from war, and escapes into post apocolypitic Washington DC so she can find her missing father. Cywren Caster - Race: Human. The main character of the series who Jordan acts as her conscience. She is a descendant of Poet from "A Skyrim Tale" Quasar - Race: Dog. Cywren's first follower, a dog that has a radiative effect that makes him invulnerable to explosions. Timebomb - Race: Human. Cywren's second follower, a survivor of death from severe bullet wounds. Sarah Lyons - Race: Human. Cywren's third follower, a Brotherhood of Steel Senitel, commander and leader of Lyons Pride, her father is Elder Owyn Lyons, the leader of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. Fawkes "Copper" - Race: Super Mutant (Formerly Human). Cywren's fourth follower, a former Vault 87 security guard and resident named Shelton Delacroix who was subjected to F.E.V tests after finding out the true purpose of Vault 87. Has retained his sanity and ultra intelligance for reasons unknown. Cast out for being different from his peers and loves reading and history. He has lost most of his memory Category:Browse Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Maddie Friend Category:Jose jose jose jose Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Stardust Sprinkleshine Category:Spencer Category:Vahl Category:Character Category:Officer Maloney Category:Main Page Category:Train in gmod train track map Category:Johnny toast Category:Cywren's Family Category:Cywren Caster